The Legend of Neil
The Legend of Neil is an online sitcom based on the original The Legend of Zelda, created by Sandeep Parikh, and co-written by Parikh and Tony Janning. Many of the episodes were made in partnership with Comedy Central. The Legend of Neil contains adult themes and is not suitable for children. Plot Neil (Tony Janning) is a gas station worker from Trenton, New Jersey, who somehow got sucked into his game of The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo Entertainment System while playing the game drunk. Finding himself naked and hung over in a forest in the land of Hyrule, he dresses in the only clothing available — Link's clothing, which was given to him by a Fairy (Felicia Day). He soon meets Old Man (Mike Rose) who tells him that he is, in fact, Link, and that he is on a quest to defeat Gannon (Scott Chernoff) and to save Princess Zelda (Angie Hill) and the land of Hyrule. While reluctant at first, Neil eventually accepts his role as Link. Cast Characters * Neil - Upon finding himself in Hyrule, Neil finds that he has become a Hylian (his ears become pointed) and dons Link's clothing, embarking on a quest to save the land so he can get home. * Old Man - Neil's mentor, Old Man is somewhat condescending to Neil, often making fun of him for acting like a girl. Neil continually gets his name wrong, as he claims that his name is "Old Man", not "Old Man". * Oold Man - Old Man #1's identical twin found in dungeons. He informs Neil that he and his brother can be told apart because he is left handed, the better potion maker, and has Tourette's. * Princess Zelda - Neil is surprised to find out that Princess Zelda is black. She contacts him via telepathy to ask him for help. She is being held captive at the end of Level 9. * Fairy - A healing fairy from a Fairy Pond, she refuses to heal Neil unless he commits his affection to her. * Gannon - The dark lord who kidnapped Zelda and killed her family. However, he suffers from overconfidence and keeps discarding Wizrobe's ideas. * Wizrobe - A Wizzrobe and Gannon's aide, who continuously suggests changes in policy (such as not leaving items on the ground for Neil to find). * Merchant - A shopkeeper who runs an illegal gambling business. When Neil goes to his shop, the Merchant tricks him into playing the Money Making Game. * Schlam Maroney, Quiff Graven and Glorm - Three Moblins that Neil befriends in a pub while he is disguised. Despite growing close to them he is forced to kill them when they find out he is Link. * Pippy - A Moblin that has a strange obsession with Hylians. He saves Neil from Schlam Maroney and his Moblin friends, telling him that "it's a secret to everybody." * Darrel - Neil's brother who manages the gas station where Neil is employed. * Casey - Neil's girlfriend in the real world. * Blight - A Moblin working at the Gloffice. He is Gannon's sidekick, often following along with his boss' crazy antics. He is based on Dwight from The Office. * The 54th Brigade - Led by Captain Tyrelda who is also Princess Zelda's brother. Other members include the First Officer Constance and the right Sergent Todd. Their battle plans usually involve sacrificing Todd due to the fact that he was born a slave. Bosses * Aquamentus - Found at the end of Level 1. At first he is hostile towards Neil, but the two become friends after talking about girl problems, and Aquamentus allows Neil to kill him. * Dodongo - Found at the end of Level 2. Neil defeats Dodongo by throwing a bomb at him. * Manhandla - Never seen fighting Neil, but its remains are shipped to Gannon in a bag, and one of its heads is shown. * Gleeok - Found at the end of Level 4, it is easily defeated by Neil. * Digdogger - Never seen fighting Neil, but is mentioned to be a bad choice for a level boss by Wizrobe. His interview is then depicted, where Gannon makes a hasty decision in hiring him. Enemies * Armos * Darknut * Ghini * Gibdo * Goriya * Keese * Like Like * Lynel * Moblin * Octorok * Stalfos * Wizzrobe External links * Official website (Mature audiences only) Category:The Legend of Neil